


The Senses of Him

by this_bright_eyed_soul



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark, Death, Gen, Hate, Murder, Passion, Poetry, Seduction, Young Tom Riddle, a more poetic rendition of Voldemort's life, literary, regretful Voldemort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-05 22:23:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11022801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/this_bright_eyed_soul/pseuds/this_bright_eyed_soul
Summary: A character of dark passion, Lord Voldemort makes for a great literary inspiration, in what is a life of misfortune twisted into a life of hate. This is a collection of poems inspired either by Tom Riddle Jr, Voldemort, or both.





	1. The Figure

**Author's Note:**

> About Ginny's feelings and experiences about the boy in the diary...

He was a tall figure,  
Cloaked in darkness,  
Exhaling sulphur.

He was the dark protector,  
With a heart full of coldness,  
But arms to comfort her.

He was the whisper in her ear,  
Promises of things she'd never known,  
To dry her tears.

He was dark sensuality,  
An expression of lust  
Not forgotten easily.

Only known to her,  
A scandalous secret,  
To never ever  
Be spoken.

He looms over her,  
Shrouding her in darkness,  
Comforting nonetheless,  
With breaths of sulphur.


	2. Last Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some encounter between Harry and Voldemort, whether in dream or reality

Burning eyes –  
Harry knew they were for him.  
A burning heart –  
The echo of a dark hymn.  
One tortured soul –  
Calling for him to sin.

The hissing call of a snake reborn,  
From a severed soul that was torn and torn,  
With bone white skin and dark, blood red eyes,  
Laughs as the ghost, his mother, cries and cries.

Ice cold hands –  
Clasped around his throat tight.  
False promises –  
To stop a premature flight.  
The remaining threat –  
That he would miss the sunlight.

And suddenly thin arms wrapped round in embrace,  
For who could deny the Dark Lord's choice of space,  
And nothing more in the world seemed to exist,  
Once Harry'd been given his first, and last, kiss.


	3. Red Eyes versus Grey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The moment the life leaves Tom Riddle Sr

It only took one swish of his wand,  
The faint whistle against the air  
Echoing softly in the sudden silence.

In the moment that followed,  
His mirror dropped to the floor,  
Mirror no more.

The empty eyes don't react  
As the head slams against the stone,  
A crack which he does not hear.

What this represented to him  
Was everything he refused to let happen;  
He would not fall to the floor, helpless.

Same height, same hair,  
Same face, jaw square,  
But red eyes versus grey,  
One pair Gone  
One here to Stay.


	4. Empty Page after Empty Page

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The consciousness of the soul fragment left in the diary

Alone,  
With empty page after empty page after empty page.  
Empty as his future, now.  
Doomed to an eternity of silence and ignorance of forever's future.

Alone,  
With empty page after empty page after empty page.  
Mocking him like never before.  
For his inability to see what would happen.

Alone,  
With empty page after empty page after empty page.  
They had once been full,  
Full of dreams that this part of him would never see.

Alone,  
With empty page after empty page after empty page.  
Conflicting emotions.  
He never expected to be a pawn in his own game.

Alone,  
With empty page after empty page after empty page.  
Time did not exist.  
Minutes for seconds, hours for minutes, days for hours, eternity for days.

Alone,  
With empty page after empty page after empty page.  
Empty page after empty page after empty page.  
Empty page after empty page after empty page fuelling his burning rage.

Alone, then suddenly not alone.

A drop of ink against one page before empty page before empty page.  
Empty page after empty page after empty page drank it desperately.  
Ink morphing into meaning, meaning morphing into freedom.  
Empty page after empty page after empty page of hope.

First, fiery hair, the colour of his flaming rage,  
Feeding empty page after empty page after empty page.

Second a dark silhouette black as his own charred rage,  
Draining empty page after empty page after empty page.

Then black black ink escaping empty page after empty page after empty page  
To drown his empty empty empty soul


End file.
